<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuroko’s Zone?! by random_shipper101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507574">Kuroko’s Zone?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_shipper101/pseuds/random_shipper101'>random_shipper101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroko Basketball oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball, anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_shipper101/pseuds/random_shipper101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh- a shitpost. I was to lazy to finish, short one shot. Basically Kuroko enters the zone in a match</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroko Basketball oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuroko’s Zone?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a normal game, right? No, incorrect. Seirin was playing Kirisaki Daiichi High. The team is known for their foul and dirty style of playing. It was the last quarter and the score was 65-70, Seirin losing, the only possible way of winning was getting a 3 pointer and normal basket of a half-court. All players were tired, especially Kuroko, he had been running around and passing the ball like crazy today. You can’t hold the ball for too long or else they trap you. The team had to stay on their toes. Let’s just say the captain managed to rial Kuroko up. </p><p>“They say the misfortune of others tastes like honey. You are only just starting to grind your teeth.” Hanamiya said. He caught the ball that was thrown to him, and tried to elbow Kuroko in the face. The Generation of Miracles gasped in the crowd, luckly Kuroko moved in time. “Honestly disappointed I didn’t crush that pretty face if yours” he continued. Kagami noticed something in his friend's eyes, a hint of shining blue, it seemed to be reflected lightening. </p><p>“No...Aomine said he can’t enter the zone…” Kagami whispered to himself. He heard Kuroko speak. </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, I choose to fight because I thought the GOM’s way of basketball was wrong, but they’d never do something this underhanded.” Kuroko said as he practically punched the ball across the court to Kiyoshi, who threw a 3 pointer. The score is now 68-70, they need another 3 pointer to win, and a normal basket to tie. </p><p>Hyūga started off with the ball, he dribbled down the court and as soon as someone charged to steal the ball, he passed it to Kuroko, everyone on the rivaling team stood in front of him, blocking every passageway. Kise stared deeply at the game from the stands. Kuroko was smart, he could think his way out. There was an opening between every pair of legs, “don’t underestimate me,” then the ball and Kuroko disappeared, only to reappear at the 3-point line. He shot the ball, all of seirin ready to catch a rebound. The ball circled around the hoop, only to drop inside giving them the winning point, and is on cue, the buzzer went off, Seirin had one the game! </p><p>Kuroko’s eyes had turned back to normal. He was greeting by the GOM by the team bench, “Tetsu, why didn’t you tell us you could enter the zone?” Aomine asked. Akashi rolled his eyes, “you dumb fuck, we went over this.” Kuroko laughed quietly. “Well, Aomine-kun, I didn’t know I was in the zone until I felt a burst of energy.it just happened.” </p><p>Akashi planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, “good game, I’m proud of you, though we still have to work on you shooting skills,” the GOM groaned. Kagami smiled fondly at the sight, “.I volunteer Midimoria”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>